Lilith
"I love my husband. He's sure as shit a better husband then Adam ever was. He actually lets me do things." - Lilith to Anna. Lilith is a powerful Demoness, the first woman created, and the Queen of Hell. Early life When the God and Goddess first created humans, Lilith was the first woman they had created for Adam. But Lilith didn't want to be Adam's wife, mainly because she wanted to be equal to him. Adam didn't accept this and she was cast down to Hell where she met Lucifer. The two instantly fell in love and they had a wedding. From then on, they ruled Hell together. Lucifer was the one who granted Lilith her demonic powers. Throughout Hallows Lilith first appears shortly after Haniel does. She appeared in the town and had wanted to kill Haniel because she was blocking souls from entering Hell. She came to blows with Michael, the Archangel and Lucifer's brother, who was trying to interfere with stopping Haniel. She, with some help from Anna, eventually killed Haniel. Throughout Lilith: Queen of San Francisco. Lilith is the main character in the spin off story. Lilith grows bore in Hell and Lucifer allows her to take a vacation to the surface world. She settles and lives in San Francisco, partying it up as much as she could. That is until she discovers that Baal is in town, putting both her and him at odds with Moloch, the ancient Canaanite God, who was posing as the mayor of San Francisco. Appearance In her human disguise, Lilith is a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes turn black when she's angry. In her demon form, her skin is now purple and scaly. Her hair turns black and she grows claws and fangs. Her face changes slightly with her nose flattening like an ape's. Her feet turn into cloven hooves like her husband and she has small goat horns that sprout from her forehead. She has a forked tongue and a long purple tail. Personality Lilith is cocky, sarcastic, impulsive, rebellious, and will sometimes insult people while she’s fighting them. But she can also be quite loving and caring toward her friends, children, and her husband, Lucifer. Powers and Abilities As a Demoness, Lilith possesses a number of abilities * Immortality - Lilith can live for many years and cannot be killed by conventional means or ailments. * Telepathy - Lilith can communicate mentally with humans, Demons, her husband, Angels, and other supernatural beings. * Telekinesis - Lilith can move and manipulate objects and beings with her mind. * Super Strength - Lilith has superior strength to that of Demons, Angels, or other supernatural beings. * Super Speed - Lilith can fly and run at enhanced speeds. * Darkness Manipulation - Lilith can manipulate darkness and shadows. * Hellfire Manipulation - Like her husband, Lilith can conjure and manipulate fire from Hell. * Flight - Lilith can utilize her wings for flight. * Mind Control over Demons - Lilith can mentally control Demons. * Demonic Conversion - Lilith can convert supernatural beings and humans into Demons. Weaknesses * Old Gods - Old Gods could wound Lilith but they cannot kill her. * God and Goddess - The two primordial beings could easily kill Lilith. Trivia * She is based off of the Jewish figure of the same name. * She is the Mother of all Demons. * Interestingly Dove Cameron, Lilith's actress, and Thomas Doherty, Lucifer's actor, are a couple in real life. Category:Characters Category:Demons